Le temps de la destruction
by Tema-chan1809
Summary: Le sang. Toujours cette odeur de sang . Cela faisait des mois qu’elle survolait chaque jour ce pays et où qu’elle aille, Kanieva sentait cette odeur de sang ... odeur dont Kanieva se délectait."


_**Le temps de la destruction **_

Le sang. Toujours cette odeur de sang . Cela faisait des mois qu'elle survolait chaque jour ce pays et où qu'elle aille, Kanieva sentait cette odeur de sang. Elle ne sentait pas seulement cela, non. Elle sentait aussi l'odeur de la chair tranchée à vif, l'odeur des corps calcinés. Sur ce pays, il régnait l'odeur de la mort. Odeur dont Kanieva se délectait. Ses ailes noirs s'agitèrent en un long battement et elle se posa tout en haut d'une colline, d'où elle avait un aperçu global de cette vision obscure. Et elle souriait devant ce spectacle de désolation. Il lui semblait bien que ce pays était en pleine guerre. Ce n'était pas le seul. La guerre régnait un peu partout sous des formes différentes. Cette année 2120 était riche en guerres, Kanieva s'en réjouissait. Elle pouvait rester là des heures, à regarder la mort venir. Car oui, elle la voyait. Elle voyait arriver cette ombre froide dans un long chuintement glacial. Elle la voyait se poser sur un corps et lui aspirer les derniers souffles de vie. Elle riait le plus souvent de ce genre de scène. Elle riait des humains, ces êtres faibles. Elle, elle n'était pas faible. Elle était Kanieva , l'un des démons les plus puissant. Seulement personne ne le savait. La confrérie démoniaque l'avait isolée dès sa naissance. Elle était un hybride. Un croisement entre un ange et un démon. Rejetée par ses pairs, elle avait grandi toute seule, acquérant une très grande indépendance. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait entrer au sein de la confrérie et prouver sa valeur en tant que démon. Bien sur elle aurait pu tenter de gagner l'estime des anges et entrer au sein de l'ordre angélique. Car elle était à la fois ange et démon. Elle l'avait remarqué sur Terre. Selon leur âme, les gens la voyait soit aussi pur et blanc qu'un ange, ou aussi laid et noir qu'un démon. Elle avait donc le choix. Mais elle savait que sa place était au sein des démons. Le mal, la souffrance, la torture, le massacre, elle voulait participer à tout cela. Mais comment gagner la confiance des démons supérieurs? Kanieva avait un plan. Cela faisait maintenant 200 ans que régnait sur la Terre un chaos total. Une guerre se déclenchait chaque jour, la population avait diminué de moitié. Tout cela n'avait pas échappé aux démons qui voulaient assiéger la Terre. Mais d'un autre côté, cela n'avait pas non plus échappé aux anges qui eux, voulaient rétablir la paix. Alors, tandis que les humains se livraient à des guerres, une bataille sans mercis se déclencha entre le monde des enfers et le paradis céleste. C'est là que le plan de Kanieva prenait forme. Elle voulait anéantir tous les anges et enfin elle appartiendrait aux démons. Son plan était sans faille. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait. Elle monterait au paradis céleste où les anges croiront qu'elle est l'un des leurs. Puis ensuite, elle les tuerait. Elle s'était décidé à agir aujourd'hui même. Elle n'avait pas choisi sa date au hasard. C'était précisément le jour de sa naissance. C'est-ce jour là, 450 ans après l'avoir bannie, que les démons allaient comprendre l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise.

Kanieva ferma les yeux et concentra toute son énergie au milieu de son dos où des ailes apparurent. Elles étaient noirs, tout comme le reste de son corps à l'exception des ses yeux sans pupilles rose et de l'étrange crête bleutée qui partait du sommet de sa tête et qui descendait jusqu'à ses mains constituées de 4 doigts légèrement crochus. C'était son apparence démoniaque. Lorsqu'on la voyait en ange, elle était blanche, sans bras ni jambes, juste un corps blanc flottant dans les airs. Un visage tout aussi blanc d'où l'on distinguait à peine les yeux presque transparents. Elle s'éleva haut dans le ciel, admirant encore une fois le chaos qui régnait sous ses pieds. Elle se laissa porter par une voix dans son inconscient qui lui montrait le chemin. C'était son côté angélique. Elle traversa une épaisse couche blanche. Ce n'était pas des nuages. La matière était douce, légère, moelleuse et elle aurait fait passer un duvet de plumes pour une couverture rêche et sèche. C'était un vrai délice. Cela donna à Kanieva envie de vomir. Toute cette douceur était écœurante. Elle traversa donc rapidement cet sorte de voile et atteignit le sommet. Tout était, comme cela était à prévoir, blanc. Des tas de nuages, que Kanieva soupçonna d'être de la même texture que la brume duveteuse qu'elle avait eu à traverser, flotter dans un paysage blanc. Blanc sur blanc. Pas très original. Les textes sur un jardin magnifique et riche en couleurs devraient être corrigés. Kanieva fut presque déçu. Cela semblait si triste et terne, bien que le blanc était éclatant et magnifique. Mais dans tout ce blanc, difficile de trouver les anges. Là encore elle dut concentrer toute son énergie, cette fois-ci dans ces yeux. Et elle les vit. Ces masses flottantes qu'étaient les anges. Ils étaient partout autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à Kanieva. Ici, au paradis céleste, les anges n'avaient pas d'identités ni même de signes distinctifs. Kanieva, sous une apparence d'ange se fondait parfaitement dans la masse et personne ne s'en inquiétait. Le moment était venu. L'heure de l'extermination avait sonné. Une fois encore, elle dut concentrer tout son pouvoir, cette fois ci dans ses mains. Elle vit apparaitre deux infimes boules jaunes au creux de ses paumes. Aucun ange ne fit un geste. Les deux boules commencèrent à grossir. Bientôt elles doublèrent de volume. Tout l'immense pourvoir de Kanieva se concentra dans ces boules qui rapidement n'en formèrent plus qu'une. Tout son côté maléfique ressortait et il était tellement fort, si intense et démoniaque que, malgré le cœur pur des anges, ceux-ci virent Kanieva telle qu'elle était réellement. Ce que même elle ignorait. Elle avait toujours pensé ressembler à un démon puisqu'elle voulait en être un. En réalité, en tant qu'hybride, elle n'était ni un ange ni un démon. Non. Elle était le mélange des deux. Mi-ange mi-démon. C'était un humain. Seulement voila, elle était la seule à avoir eu conscience de cela. Et elle avait choisi d'être pleinement l'un des deux. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait pu réveiller des pouvoirs enfouis au plus profond de chacun. Mais malgré cet acte prodigieux, elle était très naïve car elle ne savait pas qu'elle était en train de commettre l'irréparable. Il faut savoir qu'au départ de la vie, il n'y avait rien. Un jour une entité se créa sous la forme d'une boule compacte qui grossit pour donner naissance à la planète Terre. Cette entité avait donné naissance au feu et à l'eau. L'eau recouvrait en partie la Terre et le feu était en son cœur. Ces deux forces s'attiraient mutuellement mais étaient incompatibles. Lorsque par hasard elle entrèrent en contact, l'explosion créa une nouvelle entité qui à nouveau se divisa. Il y eut la terre qui combla le vide entre les eaux et qui s'infiltra jusqu'à être proche du feu et il eut l'air, si léger qu'il ne descendait jamais, restant en suspension. Ces quatre éléments semblaient se compléter et ne devaient en aucun cas se rencontrer. Mais voici qu'un jour, cela arriva. Le feu fit exploser la terre qui fit s'envoler l'eau jusqu'au ciel. La rencontre de tout cela donna naissance à une forme de vie inconnue. C'était une chose. Une chose si puissante qu'elle dut se séparer. La première moitié fut aspirée dans le ciel, la seconde fut attirée au plus profond de la terre. La clarté qui régnait dans l'air donna aux choses une couleur blanche. C'était les anges. L'obscurité qui régnait tout en bas donna aux choses une couleur noir. C'était les démons. Noir et blanc. Yin et Yang. Ces choses là se complétaient comme les éléments et tout comme eux, elles ne devaient jamais entrer en contact. Mais cela se produisit. Et il se forma alors l'humain. Mi ange comme l'air, mi démon comme la terre. Tous avaient besoin les uns des autres. Cela faisait parti de ce que l'on appelle l'équilibre. Kanieva l'ignorait. Ayant toujours vécue seule, elle ne savait rien de l'histoire de la Création. Elle envoya donc cette immense boule sur les anges. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement de leur part. C'était inutile. Ils disparurent en même temps, sans un bruit. L'équilibre se rompit. C'était le début de la fin. En résonnance, les démons moururent quelques secondes après. Le yin avait perdu son yang. Ou bien l'inverse. Les quatre éléments avaient senti l'onde de choc qui s'était écoulée de cette disparition. Ils se déchainèrent tous à la fois. Leur collision provoqua une puis plusieurs fissures. Le noyau de feu explosa. Alors comme cela était à prévoir, il entraina tout avec lui. La végétation, les animaux. Et les humains. Kanieva était une humaine bien qu'ayant pris à part entière possession de son côté démoniaque. Mais il n'y avait plus de démons. Ni d'anges. Ni d'humains. Alors que fit Kanieva? Elle s'éteignit. Puis il n'y eut plus rien.


End file.
